


To lift the Veil

by Ethel09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sequel to the books. Using a long lost formula, Hermione brings Sirius back from beyond the Veil. She also lifts the veil over some of Dumbledore's disputable choices. Will the truth help Hermione and Sirius find happiness ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sequel to the books. Using a long lost formula, Hermione brings Sirius back from beyond the Veil. She also lifts the veil over some of Dumbledore's disputable choices. Will the truth help Hermione and Sirius find happiness ?

Facing the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, her wand in hand, Hermione took a deep breath, blood pulsing at her temples, her stomach clenching. This was the moment she had waited for, that she had prepared during three long years of research in all the archives and old libraries of the English wizarding world.

The moment when she would try and call Sirius back from beyond the Veil.

What if the old, long lost formula didn't work after all ? What if she had made a mistake and misinterpreted one of those old scrolls she had worked so hard to decipher ?

Sending people beyond the Veil had once been the maximum penalty in the wizarding world. But taking into account the possibility of a imperfection of justice, the Wizenmagot of the time had provided the possibility of reversing the sentence. It only been done two or three times in the course of many centuries. When she had found out about the long forgotten formula, she had tirelessly looked for it.. It had been used so rarely, and it was such a long time ago that there was no trace of it in the archives of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had travelled all over the country to find at last, in the private library of a Scottish castle, a handfull of dusty old scrolls, written in ancient runes.

Granted, she was one of the best rune translators of England. But what if she had missed something ? Or worse, what if the scrolls were, in fact, fakes ? Some kind of joke from a long dead witch or wizard ? The skeptical look held by Carthwright, the Department employee who had been asssigned to watch over her in the Death Chamber during the 'experiment ', didn't do anything to improve her confidence.

Clenching her wand harder, she took another deep breath and then, loud and clear, pronounced the old words of the formula. A blinding light flashed from the Veil, making her briefly close her eyes. And as she reopened them, a powerfull, overwhelming joy suddenly filled her heart.

A still form was lying on the floor just in front of the Veil. He was there ! He was back with her! She rushed forward, kneeling at his side, and looked at the face that had haunted her days and nights for more than six years. He looked exactly the same as he had on that fatal night she had seen him disappear beyond the Veil. A man in his mid-thirties, still handsome in spite of the lines his long years of suffering had left on his lean face.

" Sirius…wake up ", she called softly.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His unfocused gaze wandered along the ceiling, then met Hermione's eyes. And, like the sun piercing the clouds, recognition and warmth filled his eyes, as in turn he whispered her name. "Hermione… "

Her heart suddenly started racing. Was this loving gaze really aimed at her ? Suddenly, his expression changed to alarm as he exclaimed :

"Is everyone all right ? Where’s Harry ?"

Hermione smiled softly. How typical of Sirius ! He was just back from the realm of the Dead, and his first question was not about himself, but about his loved ones' safety.

"Harry is fine", she answered, while helping him to sit. "Voldemort is dead. Harry defeated him. Do you remember that Bellatrix hexed you and made you fall beyond the Veil ?"

Sirius paused, gathering his memories, and then said slowly : "I remember her striking me with one of her curses, yes… But nothing more."

"It was five years ago, Sirius, five years during which you remained beyond the Veil."

"Five years… ", whispered Sirius. His beautiful grey eyes were so confused, so lost that Hermione, fighting the urge to hug him, took one of his hands in her own.

"For us, you were dead. Many things have happened since then, mostly for the best, even though we’ve lost some dear friends in the war."

"You said Harry was all right… Remus ?"

"He's all right too. We thought we had lost him after the final battle. He was completely unconscious and looked dead. But his wereworlf strength saved him. Apparently his opponent's curse had not been strong enough. Whoever he was, the Death Eater who tried to kill him didn't know he was a werewolf. Remus regained consciousness a few hours later. It took him a long time to fully recover, though. It was the same for Tonks. It seems that Remus had bitten her accidentally not long before the battle. But it saved her life, after all." 

"Ron ? The other Weasleys? " "Ron is ok. But we lost Fred. He chose to become a ghost, though. He couldn't leave his brother."

Sirius's face contorted in pain. He had liked the mischievous twins, and had never held a grudge against Fred for his harsh words on the night Mr Weasey had been hurt.

"But I'll tell you the rest when you're better. Can you stand ? I've asked for some hot chocolate and some food in my office here. It will do you some good to eat a little before I bring you to my place. You'll meet Harry there as soon as we arrive, she added, seeing the question in his eyes before he had the time to ask it. I didn't tell him what I was trying to bring you back. He would have been too disappointed if I had failed."

Her attention focused on Sirius , who was slowly rising to his feet, swaying a little, Hermione had failed to notice that Cartwright had left the room. She suddenly realized he had come back with Aloysius Bertram, head of the Department.

"Miss Granger", the fat man began with a pompous voice, shaking her hand, "it's an honnor for me to receive the heroine of the Battle of Hogwarts, and to bear witness to of another of her magical accomplishments." "Mr Black," he added, shaking Sirius' hand, "likewise, it is an honor to meet a man who suffered so much for the Cause of the Light, and now the first man ever to return from the Dead. Our Minister has immediately been informed of… "

Sensing Sirius' tension and confusion, Hermione decided to cut short the man's speech and give Sirius the privacy he badly needed at the moment.

"Thank you, sir", she said with all the authority her status as a war heroine gave her, "but Mr Black needs to rest. I'm sure Mr Cartwright here can give you a full account of what happened. I'll be at your office tomorrow to give you all the details. Now of you may excuse us…"

And with that, Hermione took Sirius's arm and led him out of the room. After a short walk down a few corridors and stairs, they arrived at her small office.

"Chocolate is the universal medicine…", smiled Sirius, as she poured him a full cup. "I see that Remus has rubbed onto you."

Hermione smiled too. Even back from the realm of the Dead, Sirius was apparently still able to lighten the mood.

"Remus is right, chocolate is good after any kind of taxing magical experience, she said. "How do you feel ?"

"I'm fine", he answered automatically, his mind obviously very far from his own physical or mental state. "I can't believe I've been kind of dead during five years. You've changed so much. You're out of school now. What are you doing ? And Harrry ?Are you happy, both of you ? How did you call me back ?"

"Well, to answer to your first questions, Harry is an Auror now. He's married to Ginny and very happy. As for me, I was engaged to Ron for a while, but then I realized it wouldn't work. And I chose to work in the Department of Mysteries and to do some research about the Veil and the way it was used in ancient times. Which leads to your last question."

"It came to my knowledge that around a thousand years ago, sending people beyond the Veil was the way of disposing of the worst criminals, before Azkaban was built and death penalty abolished. But our ancestors were aware that justice is fallible, even in the wizarding world. That's why criminals were not not simply put to death by the Killing Curse, but sent beyond the Veil. Because the curse that could send a person beyond it could be reversed, if a judicial error was discovered. The problem was that the reversing spell had been forgotten for so long it took me three years to find it, after the end of the war with Voldemort."

"I had never heard about that spell ", said Sirius… "You looked for it for three years, Hermione ? I'm not worth three years of your life."

"Don't say that !", exclaimed Hermione, tears springing to her eyes. "You're one of the bravest men I know. You kept your sanity in Azkaban, you were the the first one to escape from there and you lived on rats to protect Harry."

"It was the least I could do."

"Oh, I know, you blame yourself for the Potters' death, because you proposed Petter as the Secret-Keeper. But you're not the only one who mistook Peter's hero-worship for James for true friendship. James did it too, and in my opinion, he let Peter look up to him far too much. It was dangerous in itself."

"Besides", Hermione went on, "I know why you suggested Peter. There is no way I could belive that you were scared. I know you wanted to attract Voldemort's attention to yourself, to make him and his Death Eaters hunt you. You suggested Peter as the Secret-Keeper, as the least likely choice, in case you were caught and given some Veritaserum. That way, you couldn't reveal the Potters' hiding place, whether you were able to resist it or not. And learning of your disappearance, James and Lily would have been given enough time to find new ways to protect themselves. Don't you dare tell me that I'm wrong !"

"How do you… "

"Because I know you, Sirius Black. You're one of the kindest men I know too. You could have resented Dumbledore for not having any doubt about your guilt. For not having done anything to get you a fair trial. No one should be sent to Azkaban without a trial. He knew, you, Sirius, and he did nothing, for twelve years. You could have resented Remus even more, for the same reason."

"But Hermione, all evidence was against me. It was not their fault."

Hermione smiled softly. "See what I mean ? You're the most forgiving of men. I for one would never doubt Harry, even if all evidence was against him. I would never believe him capable of betraying Ron !"

"Whatever…" , sighed Sirius. "I thank you with all my heart, Hermione, for having brought me back to life, at such a cost."

"I couldn't accept your death", whispered Hermione. "After all you had been through… it was so unfair !"

"Ah Hermione. That's so very you. Always fighting any kind of injustice." He smiled at her fondly. Obviously he explained her quest for his sake by her strong tendency to stand up against anything she perceived as unfair. As if he had just been another cause, like the Elfish welfare ! For an instant, Hermione felt the temptation to tell him that there were much stronger and deeper personal motives for her actions. But it was neither the time nor the place to admit her feelings for him- if she ever decided to do so. Instead, she answered his smile and said :

"And think about Harry's happiness when he sees you. As I said, I never told him about my research, because I didn't want him to be disappointed if I failed."

She didn't add how devastated Harry had been after Sirius's disappearance beyond the Veil. Sirius already blamed himself for too many things that were not his fault.

"I told him to be at my place for lunch. What a suprise it will be for him !"

Their eyes met, glittering at the idea. Sirius rose from his chair.

"Is it time ? Shall we go ?"

"Yes", said Hermione, smiling at his eagerness. "Let's go."

 

**TBC**

**Well this is my attempt to set things right, at least in my own eyes. Like Hermione in my story, I found Sirius's fate so unfair ! He and Hermione are my favorite characters. And even if they can seem an unlikely pairing, I think they fit very well together. They share the same unwavering courage and loyalty. Clever, thoughtful Hermione could help Sirius to think before he acts, and he could teach her how to loosen up and see the funny side of things. Pairing her with Ron, what a waste ! Added to that, I wanted to give my own answers to some of Dumbledore's odd behaviors.**


	2. When a dream come true.

On his way to Hermione's flat, Harry smiled at the memory of the dream he'd had the previous night. A dream where he was bringing his children to the Hogwarts train with Ginny. He smiled a wry smile, remembering that Malfoy had been there too. After all, the man might still have a life, once he got out of Azkaban. He had received a rather light sentence. His father, on another hand, would probably die there. Harry couldn't bring himself to be sorry for him. He couldn't forget that Lucius Malfoy had led the attack that had cost Sirius his life in the Death Chamber.

In his dream, Hermione was married to Ron, probably because it had almost happened. But in reality, Hermione had broken the engagement, for in the end she hadn't been able to get past the way Ron had suddenly abandoned them in the middle of nowhere, the year of the last battle, whatever the effect of the medallion on him. Maybe it had been the last straw, after too many other moody, jealous behaviours. But Harry tended to approve Hermione's decision, as he was not sure that his two best friends would have been happy together. Ron was currently dating a nice girl, far less brilliant than Hermione, but who was in awe of the famous Ronald Weasley.

As for Hermione, Harry had seen her rather rarely for the past three years and he regretted it. She was always travelling, and when she was in London, she seemed to be buried in work, a perfectly normal state for Hermione anyway. He only knew that she had obtained research funding from the Department of Mysteries. Not that any department would have refused anything to one of the heroes of the battle of Hogwarts. But he knew very little of her current activities.

Walking quietly along the street full of Muggles, Harry turned and stepped into a narrow blind alley and, reaching Hermione's door, pressed the button next to her name, invisible to Muggles, of course. On the top floor, he stopped in front of one of the walls of the landing and waited until a small red door appeared. As soon as he had knocked, the door opened as if Hermione were waiting behind it. She was smiling brightly, her eyes shining, her cheeks sliglhtly flushed.

"Harry, I have some news, you'll be so happy."

"What happened, Hermione ?" asked Harry as she pulled him by the arm toward her couch.

"Sit down. You always wanted to know what I was working on, didn't you ?"

"Yeah, and you told me that it was 'classified', whatever that means."

"Well, in a way it was true. I didn't want you to know about it, as I was afraid you'd be too disappointed if I failed. I was working on the properties of the Veil, Harry."

Harry looked at her, suddenly speechless.

"Do you mean…", he said at last.

"Yes. I was looking for a way to bring Sirius back. And I succeeded. Today."

She paused, allowing her words to sink in. And then, looking at the door of her study, she said : "Sirius, come in !"

As Sirius appeared at the doorstep, for one moment Hermione thought that Harry was going to faint. Then he rushed forward, embracing Sirius tightly, crying and laughing at the same time. Looking at him and at Sirius' expression of amazed, blissful joy, Hermione thought that whatever happened next,she had already recieved the best reward for all her work.

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, Harry said to Sirius thoughtfully :

"You were there, in the the Forbidden Forest, when I was holding the Resurrection Stone. You were there, with my parents and Remus. You helped me find the courage to do what I had to. Do you remember ?"

Sirius seemed lost in thought. "It's like a dream I’ve had. I remember being in some kind of wide, empty hall, talking with James and Lily about you. And I remember trying to reach you, to tell you not to be afraid of dying. But for me, it's as if only one moment has passed since Bellatrix struck me with her curse…. really like a dream."

"The word of Death keeps its secrets", said Hermione. "Nobody who came back from there and could tell much about it. That's what the scrolls I studied to bring you back said.

Harry nodded, thinking of his own experience, his meeting with Dumbledore in a place that looked like King's Cross station.

"I thought I had lost you forever, Sirius. Hermione, you're amazing. How did you get the idea of looking for these scrolls in the first place ?"

"Dumbledore told me about the lost formula."

"Dumbledore… of course", smiled Harry.

"Well, he wanted to try and make up for all the damage he had done", said Hermione with a rather stern expression.

"What do you mean ?"

Both men were watching her with astonishment.

"You'll understand once I've read you the letter he sent me. He wanted me to."

Opening a drawer, Hermione took a sheet of paper covered in a neat, small handwriting.

"It arrived three years ago at my parent's place, through the Muggle postal system", she said. "I don't know who sent it. Hagrid, maybe. I must say it explained many things I didn't understand about Dumbledore's choices. Listen."

 

**TBC**


	3. For the Greater Good

Dear Miss Granger,

 

If you have received this letter, it means that peace is back, and Voldemort defeated. All I can hope is that you will at least survive the fight to read these words : my last advice, and above all my confession.

I remember the glitter in your eyes when I told you about the old formula that may be able to call Sirius back from behind the Veil. I know you are the best choice for this mission. You’re one of the cleverest students I’ve ever seen, perfectly at ease with our old documents and traditions, in spite of your Muggle origins. And above all, you’re also one of the most loyal, courageous and tenacious people I’ve ever met. If someone can realize this miracle, it’s you, my dear. 

In spite of all the more urgent matters I have at hand, I found the time to make sure that there’s nothing in the Ministry archives about the ancient Curse of the Veil. You’ll have to do your research elsewhere. I advise you to make an appointment with Bathilda Bagshot, or, if the old lady is dead, with Postumus Prattletale. They are our best historians of Magic.

But the purpose of this letter is not to give you advice for your quest. I know you don’t really need any. It is to make you the only depositary of the truth about some of my choices and actions concerning your best friend and his godfather. Decisions that, had they been different, would have changed their lives drastically- for the better. On the brink of leaving this life, I feel I must give them the possibility to know that truth, should one or both of them be with you, once the war is over. Though you may ask yourself now why I didn’t tell all this to Harry during one of my various conversations with him, once you’ve finished my letter, you won’t. The truth would have shattered his trust in me, and he'll need all the strength he has to face the ordeal that awaits him. 

All this began with Jame’s refusal to take me as his Secret Keeper. Why did he refuse ? Was it simply, as he said, because I already was a high profile target ? Or was it because I had recently brought Snape into the folds of the Order, which led him to doubt me ? Whatever the reason, he told me he had chosen Sirius. The next thing I heard about them was that Sirius had been arrested under the accusation of having betrayed the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew.   
Sirius never asked me why I didn’t do anything to help him, or at least visited him to ask his version of the story. Knowing him, it doesn’t surprise me much. He either thought I was perfectly entitled to think him guilty and let him rot in Azkaban, or considered that it was not the time to raise the question when Harry’s safety was the main concern. Probably both. But he has the right to know the truth.

It is well known that I’m the one who defeated Gellert Grindelwald, the most powerful dark wizard of our time, after Voldemort himself. But what is far less known, because I made sure of it, is that he was once my friend. When we were young, the two of us had that master plan he later tried to carry on all by himself : to find the Deathly Hallows and wield our new-found power as Masters of Death, leading a Wizarding revolution. We wanted to end the Statute of Secrecy and create a benevolent global order, led by wise and powerful witches and wizards. This implied that we would dominate Muggles. « For the Greater Good », of course. That was Grindelwald's motto.   
Our partnership came to an end when Grindelwald attacked my younger brother Aberforth, who was hostile towards our projects. In the three-way duel that followed, my sister Ariana was killed by a curse that I might have produced myself. 

I never forgave myself for that. But when I sought protection against my own thirst for power by choosing a professorial career instead of a political one, I was delusional. The success I met as a teacher, then as the headmaster of Hogwarts, the influence I had on my students were an intoxicating form of power too. Besides, my former students admired me, and once some of them achieved positions of authority, they began to spread the idea that I would be the best Minister of Magic our country could ever have. And I was tempted.

I spread the rumor that I had refused the position. And I actually did, after Fudge’s resignation. But long before that, I had been encouraged to apply for the position, opposing the favorite candidates of the time, who were no else than Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge.

Politics is a shadow war. Fudge knew that I posed a threat for him, he investigated my past and found out about my former friendship with Grindelwald. He even got his hands on some letters from me to my former friend, probably by having them stolen from Bathilda Bagshot’s house, and he made me know about it. 

 

I was aware that the letters probably displayed, not only my friendship with Grindelwald, but also my approval of his dangerous ideas. As they had been written when I was very young, the letters were not enough by themselves to destroy me, but Fudge made clear that he wouldn’t hesitate to use them, should I come to make one wrong move.

And that’s why, to my shame, I didn’t do anything when Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban without even a trial. When Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had just joined the Aurors, warned me about it, deeply upset, I knew it was my duty to protest against Crouch’s illegal methods, and to ask to see Sirius. Instead, I convinced myself that he had to be guilty. Even I wasn't immune to the prejudices linked to the name of Black. And I remembered the dangerous prank played on Severus Snape. I decided that family influence had prevailed in the end, that Sirius might have had a hidden dark side. I even told myself that Sirius had similarities with Grindelwald, such as his charisma and his disregard for any rule, thus deliberately turning a blind eye on Sirius’s unwavering loyalty to his friend that I had witnessed so many times.

 

Besides, the truth is that deep down, I was also aware that should I make any attempt to defend someone who was considered a Death Eater, responsible for a mass murder, Fudge would produce the letters to try and cast doubt on my reliability, not only as a possible Minister of Magic, but as headmaster of Hogwarts as well. Crouch and his Aurors were convinced that Sirius was guilty, and had easily convinced the public as well. So in the end, his surname, which Sirius had hated all his life, and the reputation of his family, which he had always refused to uphold, were his downfall. This, and the fact that I did nothing, because showing any interest for his case could have jeopardized my position.

In my own eyes, it was « for the Greater Good », because I saw my position as the impeccable leader of the Order of the Phoenix as vital for the victory against the Death Eaters. I see now that I wasn’t as free from Grindelwald's poisonous influence as I thought .

Much later, I found a way to take from Fudge my letters to Grindelwald. This, added to my support of Harry’s statement that Voldemort was back, was seen by Fudge as proof that I was still coveting his position. And that’s when he sent Umbridge to control me.

Back to the « Greater Good ». It’s also in its name that Harry was condemned, by no one but myself, to spend all his childhood at the Dursleys’. 

The reason I always gave him for that choice was a valid one. Petunia’s blood could indeed protect him. But there were other options. First of all, Harry’s legal guardian, should his parents come to die, was Sirius. And when I gave Hagrid the order not to give Harry to him, I had no reason to doubt that he’d lay down his life to protect his best friend’s son. But my mind was already set. Harry was too precious an asset to be left in the care of a very young man, well known for his sometimes reckless and irresponsible behavior. Had I made a different choice that day, Sirius would have made Harry’s safety, not revenge over Pettigrew, his priority. He wouldn’t have been sent to Azkaban, and Harry would have had a happy childhood.

My first idea was to raise Harry myself. But Crouch, supported by Millicent Bagnold, went against me and planned to have the boy raised under the control of the Minister. I knew I couldn't allow that, for it was impossible to know if the Ministry would be infiltrated by one of Voldemort’s minions in the days to come. So I proposed to place Harry at the Dursleys’. Apparently, for the « Greater Good ». In reality, because neither I nor the Minister had wanted to lose control over the Boy-who-lived. Once again, I managed to convince myself that it was better for Harry to grow up in anonymity than to be constantly subjected to the fame that was his in the wizarding world. But I knew how he was treated. I knew he was sleeping in a cupboard and was constantly abused, verbally by his uncle, physically by his cousin. And once again, I did nothing. I realize now that by growing up like this, without any love, he could have become exactly like Tom Riddle, who had been better treated in his orphanage than Harry was by his relatives.

You may ask yourself how I became more aware of the errors in my judgment. The first blow against my armor of self-delusion and self-confidence was Cedric Diggory’s death. I realized that « binding magical contract » or not, I should have stopped the Triwizard Tournament when I realized that a Death Eater had infiltrated Hogwarts. But I didn’t, because I hoped that Voldemort would make his move, thus convincing everyone that he was back. Always the « for the Greater Good ». And it cost that boy his life.

The final straw was Sirius's death. This time, my responsibility in it came less from a calculated choice than from unforgivable carelessness. In spite of what I said to Harry in a last attempt to defend my choices in my own eyes, being nicer to Kreacher wouldn’t have changed anything. He was too deeply attached to the Black tradition. I knew that this house elf was potentially dangerous. I knew his long association to the Black family and to Regulus Black, a Death Eater, and I should have made sure he was properly questioned and controlled. Instead of that, I left him under Sirius’s responsibility, knowing perfectly well what his mental stability and emotional state could be after twelve years in Azkaban, especially when locked up in a house he had every reason to hate, away from the fight all his friends were involved in.

The shock of his death, after such an unfairly broken, ruined life, the sight of Harry’s devastation, his string of bitter reproaches, shook me at last from my self-complacency. I saw myself for what I am. A delusional old man, consumed by a thirst of power hidden behind a pretense of detached research of the common good. A man who has manipulated people who trusted him, who has played with their lives as if they were pawns on a chessboard. And who has lost many times, at the cost of lives other than his.

But this is the end of it. I’ve decided to play a gambit at my own expense this time. And this time, I hope it will be really, at last, for the « Greater Good », even if I won’t be there to see it.

I hope as well that one day you will read this letter to Sirius and Harry, and that they will be able to forgive me. If you find it useful to publish it, in order to clear Sirius's name or for any other reason, please do. The dead don't care about fame, and I misused mine for too long.

My best wishes to all of you for your future.

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gambit is a chess opening in which a player, more often White, sacrifices material, usually a pawn, with the hope of achieving a resulting advantageous position.
> 
> A big thank you to KnifeFeatheredWings, my Beta reader !


	4. The Elixir of Life

They remained lost in thoughts for a while. Then Sirius said : 

"I asked Dumbledore several times, especially after the Dementors’ attack at Privet Drive, why he had chosen to send Harry to the Dursleys’ in the first place. It seems that I never got an honest answer. I can forgive him for having thought I was guilty. Everybody did. But not for condemning Harry to such a loveless, joyless childhood when there were other options."

Harry shook his head. "He’s right, he should have done something about Crouch dealing with you illegally. I can’t forgive him that. Especially for such reasons."

"Well, he tried to make it up, by suggesting the way I could bring you back.", sighed Hermione. "But it seems that Dumbedore, even in the end, couldn’t free himself from the idea that he was the only one who knew what do about everything. He’s right about Kreacher, but he’s not the only one who could have realized what Kreacher was capable of. Many other members of the Order could have thought of it."

"Yeah, including myself", added Sirius.

"No », said Hermione. "Dumbledore’s right to say you weren’t in a state that allowed you to take such responsability. And no one has given enough attention to the fact that you couldn’t stand living in that house, after all you had been through."

"Except you two, if my memory serves me well", smiled Sirius. "You were children. But without you, I don’t know how I would have made it in that hellhole".

Hermione’s heart swelled suddenly. He remembered…

"We must publish that letter", said Harry. "We all have already testified that we saw Pettigrew alive, but the letter explains why no one ever questioned Crouch’s illegal verdict in the first place, as well. You’re no longer a wanted man, a fugitive, but I don’t want anyone to ever doubt your innocence."

"That we’ll do », said Hermione. « Let’s send it to the Daily Prophet".

"Do think that the Ministry will allow it to be published ?" asked Sirius.

"Things aren’t the way they used to be with Fudge", said Hermione. "You’ll see that there have been a lot of changes".

"I imagine so. Three more years… ". Sirius’s eyes darkened a little. Hermione realized this was the moment to deliver the rest of Dumbledore’s message.

"Dumbledore wanted to make up for the years you lost as well, Sirius", she said. "He sent that to me as well".

She took a small box in the same drawer, and opened it. Inside was a small vial and a card, on which was written, in Dumbledore’s handwriting : _For Sirius. On drop is one lost year recovered._  

"What is this ?" asked Sirius.

"I’m sure Harry knows already. This is the last vial of Nicholas Flamel’s Elixir of Life."

"What ?" exclaimed Sirius."And Dumbledore kept it for me ? Why me ? Because he felt partly responsible for my time in Azkaban ? But he wasn’t really. And there are so many people who would need it more. Remus, for example. His illness makes him age faster, and he has a son now, as you told me."

"It’s yours now, Sirius", said Hermione. "You can do whatever you want with it. But if I know Remus, he won’t take it if you don’t. And from what I see, there is enough for both of you, and maybe more."

"Whatever- can you keep it, for the moment ? Especially as I don’t know where I will live. I suppose Narcissa, my closest kin, inherited my lovely house, and uncle Alphard’s money."

"No, she didn’t", said Hermione. "Nacissa was too busy to claim your property during the war. And after it ended, I filed an application for them to be locked up for ten years. That’s the statutory period for a missing person to be declared dead. I used the fact that your death couldn’t have been registered officially, and the purpose of my own research. Besides, the Ministry couldn’t refuse one of Harry Potter’s friends."

"That’s great, Hermione !" exclaimed Harry. " I’ve always wondered how can you always think of everything in any kind of situation,. But you’re not going to live there, Sirius," he added. "And first of all, you must come to my place, I…" Suddenly, Harry’s face fell. "My God, I almost forgot that tonight we’re going to the Weasleys’. It’s Fred and George’s birthday, you see. But you can come with me."

"Thank you, Harry", replied Sirius, "but I don’t think it’s a good idea. The Weasleys will need to be with family only. And on a day like this it would be especially hard for them to see me, being back in the flesh, with what happened to Fred."

"You can stay here", said Hermione, blushing a little. "I have an extra bed in my study. The advantages of a magical flat. Much bigger on the inside."

"Thank you, Hermione", said Sirius, a warm light in his eyes.


	5. He's been very lonely, for a long time.

After lunch, Harry went to the Weasleys'. Hermione and Sirius talked for a long time, Hermione telling Sirius all that had happened while he was gone. He had so much to catch up with. For Hermione, being with Sirius again, talking to him, felt intoxicating, and Sirius seemed to feel the same, never getting tired of asking her about her life and her projects.

It was only quite late in the evening, when they remained silent for a while, that Herlione realized how exhausted Sirius looked. When she had last seen him in the Death Chamber, her mind had registered, as busy as she was, that he was even thinner than when she had last seen him, after the attack against Arthur Weasley. And the three years beyond the Veil hadn't changed anything to his appearance. He was still emaciated, with dark shadows under his eyes, the legacy of a constant lack of sleep.

"It's late", she said. "You had quite a taxing day, to say the least. What about having some rest ?"

There was a flash in Sirius's grey eyes, so brief that she could have doubted it had been there. Was it fear ? But Hermione knew Sirius enough to be sure that if it was fear, he would never say a word about it. And suddenly, she thought she understood. How would she feel is she had been through all what Sirius had ? Wouldn't she fear that if she fell asleep, she wouldn't ever wake up, or worse, would wake up in an Azkaban cell, all the rest having been a dream ? And so she said :

"You could lay down a bit on the bed in my study while I write my report for the Mysteries Department. It's due for tomorrow, she added, lying. That way, you could keep me company while I work."

He smiled, the slight tension in his shoulders relaxing at once. "All right", he said." I'll try to keep quiet not to disturb you. How long must that report be ? You should have told me about it sooner. You need some rest too."

"Don't worry, it won't be long."

Hermione began to write her report quietly. The only noise in the room was that of her quill on the parchment. From time to time she looked up, smiling at Sirius who smiled back. She realized that she could easily get used to such domestic peace. She focused on her work for a while, to give Sirius the opportunity to fall asleep, and after a while she heard his breath becoming deep and regular.

She paused a long time, watching him. She still couldn't believe that she had succeeded, that he was there, with her. In his sleep, he looked younger, his handsome features at rest, all his suffering forgotten for a while. She remembered suddenly the first time she had watched him sleep, and how far he had been from such a peaceful expression.

 

***

**August 1995, 12 Grimmauld Place.**

 

Hermione didn't sleep well that summer. She worried about Harry, she worried about her parents, who were defenseless if Voldemort decided to target them. And the house's oppressive atmosphere didn't help. She decided to pick a book in the library and read a little before getting back to bed.

Using her wand as a light source, she made her way downstairs and opened the door of the library. She was about to cross the room to reach the myth section (the Blacks had all sort of books about the Wizarding world's oldest tales and traditions) when she realized she wasn't alone in the room. Laying on the couch was Sirius.

He semed asleep, and yet his face was contorted in an heartbreaking expression of anguish and suffering. He was shivering, and suddenly his lips let out such a painful moan that Hermione, instinctively, moved to his side and put a comforting hand on his brow, icy cold under her touch. He quieted down almost immediately, the crease on his brow smoothing, his features losing their desperate expression, leaving Hermione both befuddled and deeply moved.

Was that all it took ? One small gesture, a bit of contact could be enough ? But how long was it since Sirius had experienced any kind of comforting touch ? He had spent 12 years in solitary confinement, aggravated by the Dementors' presence around him. Then he'd been on the run for one year, in an almost complete solitude as well. And even in here, in his own house, he was somehow isolated from the others by his tragic past, by his situation as a fugitive, by the shadows still hanging over him. Remus Lupin's occasional presence did some good, but their relationship seemed to be a little strained. In fact, only Harry's presence was be able to make disappear the ever present loneliness in Sirius's eyes.

That night, Hermione pondered for a long time over the tragic waste that had been Sirius' once so promising life. Now that she lived in the nightmarish house that had been his only home as a child, now that she realized, from her portrait, what kind of mother Walburga Black had been, she wondered how Sirius could have become the unprejudiced, caring person he was, someone who in his youth had decided to risk everything to help a friend that his parents would have considered the scum of the earth. And yet, how loveless and harsh his childhood must have been ! She wondered how he could have developed his sense of fun, the warm-hearted nature and infectious smile that were his, and still appeared from time to time. But now here he was, back in a place full of only dark memories, Mrs Black's demeaning rantings adding to the ever present guilt he felt for James's death. It seemed that there was never any kind of justice for him.

She already admired him because of the way he had faced the Werewolf she had still difficulties identifying as Lupin, risking death, or capture by the Dementors if he was hurt, to protect Harry, Ron and herself. She also remembered how he had spent months in a cave, living on rats, to watch over Harry, on the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Now, what she felt for him was a mix of compassion and admiration.

It was in Hermione's nature to empathize with any kind of suffering, and to try and remedy any kind of unfair situation. From that night on, she spent more time with Sirius, trying to lighten his mood by talking him about Harry's success at Hogwarts, and about all their adventures together. Sirius, in turn, took obvious interest in her, and they spent many evenings talking about any kind of subjects, from Hermione's life in her Muggle surroundings, before she received her letter, to their taste in books and music. She enjoyed talking to him, and didn't feel awkward about opening up so much to an adult. Being an only child, and very mature for her age, she often felt out of sync with the people her age. Even Ron and Harry seemed childish to her at times. The only thing she and Sirius didn't get along about was the way he treated Kreacher. But Hermione knew that Sirius couldn't always control the frustration that led him to vent against the one being who was, for him, the embodiment of all the dark memories he had in this house. And the only thing they very seldom discussed was, precisely, Sirius's past, or his current condition. Hermione would have liked him to open up a bit about it, but he obviously thought that she wasn't the person he would choose to burden with his problems.

Fortunately the Black library was extensive, especially on the subject of Dark Magic. Hermione didn't have much difficulty in finding a book dealing with the side effects of long-term exposure to Dementors, especially the damage done to sleep cycles. The Dementors's dark influence slipped into the mind, including in sleep, when it was particularly vunerable. Even after one was no longer exposed to them, some kind of stain was left, the imprint of their magic in the subconscious, for many years. That long lasting psychological damage, at night, manifested itself as sequences of horrid nightmares preying on the person's worst memories and fears.

Hermione was sure that Sirius had read the book and was perfectly aware of his situation. Yet he hadn't told anyone about what he was going through every night . She decided to watch over him. He spent most of his nights in the library, maybe because he disliked all the gloomy bedrooms of the house, or because he needed a wider space after having been locked up in a tiny cell for so long. So Hermione took to the habit of checking on him, and when the nightmares began, generally quite early in the night, she whispered comforting words, laid a hand on his shoulder or his brow until he would calm down.

She was aware that she was trespassing the boundaries of his pride, and she knew that he'd probably be very uncomfortable if he realized what she was doing for him, night after night. But fortunately, he never woke up when she was with him, and she had the satisfation of seeing that after a while, he actually looked less exhausted, less haunted than he used to. He even gained a bit more weight. Their friendship grew, and his eyes began to light up when she arrived, as they did with Harry.

Sometimes, she chided herself for having a crush on her best friend's godfather, a man old enough to be her father. But her heart replied that it was not a crush, but deep concern and caring. It was no fault of hers if Sirius' charm added another dimension to what had been, at first, a move made out of pure compassion, and then developed into an unexpected, compelling friendship.

All this ended, of course, when she went back to Hogwarts. But she resumed her habits when they came back for Christmas. On that occasion, she got better acquainted with the Sirius of before James' death and before Azkaban, as his infectious cheerfulness, his sense of humor that was never far away, even at his lowest, filled the house with lighthearted moments. But as the moment they'd have to go back to Hogwarts got closer, she saw his newfound joy of life withering like a leaf faced with the approach of winter.

When they came back to Grimmauld place, after the attack against Mr Weasley, she realized he was drinking sometimes, and her concern grew. Fred Weasley's unfair words about his hiding away from danger, after all the taunting from Snape on the same subject, hadn't helped either. Hermione had known that he was bound to do something reckless.

After Sirius had fallen beyong the Veil, Hermione had probably been as devastated as Harry. But her friend, lost in his own sorrow, hadn't noticed anything. Ron had, but he hadn't commented, probably explaining her reaction with her « over-emotional nature », as he described it sometimes. Fortunately, it was only a few days after Sirius' death that Dumbledore had told her about the formula. It had been hard to wait for the end of the war before starting the research. And it had been hard, as well, not to tell Harry about it. But Hermione had known that Dumbledore was right to say that it would dangerously distract Harry from focusing on Voldemort's threat, and give him hopes that could be crushed, should the formula remain untraceable.

Hermione smiled at the memory of Harry's happiness and sighed contently. Everything would be all right now. After covering Sirius' sleeping form with a quilt, she turned off the light and went to her room for a bit of well deserved rest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter are inspired from 'The Light at the End', from Pelespen on Archives of our Own. If you like Hermione/Sirius fics you should read it, if you haven't yet. It's great !


	6. Remus

When Sirius woke up, a ray of sun was filtering through the nicely coloured curtains of Hermione’s study, falling on his bed. It would have been nothing for most people, but for him, who had spent so many years in dark places, it was beautiful.

He smiled as he remembered the previous day. He was back from behind the Veil, in Hermione’s flat. Hermione. What a feat she had accomplished for his sake ! And what a gorgeous young woman she had become ! And still as brilliant, as kind and thoughtful as the lovely teen he remembered. The whole evening had passed as if he was under a spell, the simple sight of her being able to make him lose his train of though. Fortunately, she was the one who had done most of the talking, telling him about all what he had missed. She didn’t seem to have noticed the effect she had on him.

He sighed. Falling in love with his godson’s best friend would be the last of the endless series of mistakes that his life seemed to be. Hermione certainly cared deeply for him, she had proved it more than enough, but she saw him as a friend, and she deserved much better anyway. A man her age, with a promising future, as brilliant, as wise and kind as she was, if such a man actually existed. For now, he had to stop being in her way, and find a place of his own. Then maybe he would come to his senses.

He got up, and realized suddenly that he felt well rested, better than he had felt for years before falling beyond the Veil. He suddenly wondered if his stay in that peaceful, mysterious place where he had been able to meet James, Lily, even Regulus, all his deceased loved ones, could have freed him from the Dementors’ cruel imprint on his mind.

He made his way to the kitchen. Brekfast was magically getting ready while Hermione was reading the paper, frowning. She looked up and smiled at him :

"Did you sleep well ?"

"Perfectly so, as suprising as it can seem for someone who somehow slept for three years."

Hermione smiled. Sirius hadn’t changed and could still make light of the worst events of his life.

"I have put some fresh towels in the bathroom for you. And I thought you’d liked to change clothes so I took some of your old ones at Grimmauld place. Nothing has been touched there."

"I don’t know if I’ll ever find a way to thank you properly for all what you’ve done for me", said Sirius softly.

Hermione blushed. "There’s no need for that", she said. "My best reward is to have you back." _With me_ , she wanted to add, but the words didn’t came out.

Once Sirius had showered, they had breakfast together, making small talk. Hermione couldn’t prevent herself from gazing at him any time he didn’t look at her. His hair, still damp from the shower, fell in elegant waves around his face. His closely shaven face didn’t show the signs of exhaustion she had always seen on it. And there was another, more subtle change that she had registered without being fully aware of it the previous day : it was as if the stigmatas of his long stay in Azkaban were gone, including the haunted look in his light grey eyes.

She cleared her throat and said : "I must go to the Department of Mysteries this morning. It’s a good thing I’ve finished my report, for your return makes the Daily Prophet’s headline. There must have been a leak. They don’t give too much detail, fortunately, but my report will cut short any kind of stupid rumor. I’ll stop at their office after my appointment with Bertram so I can give them my own account of what happened, and Dumbledore’s letter."

"I’d like to go out a bit myself", said Sirius, "but I suppose it’s better I stay inside untill the new of my return is official."

"I think so", said Hermione with an apologetic smile. "Even if you weren’t already a celebrity, what with your escape from Azkaban, your links with Harry, or simply your status as the head of the House of Black, the Veil has been an object of speculation in the wizarding world for centuries. You can expect a spate of questions. I think that the Ministry would prefer your return to be officially announced before you start making public declarations."

Sirius’s face darkened as he heard the words ‘head of the House of Black’, and he frowned at the prospect of all the questions he’d have to face. But Hermione knew how to get his smile back.

"But you won’t be alone while I’m out", she said. "Remus ad Harry are coming. Remus took an exceptional leave to see you. Mac Gonnagal will take his class for a while. And Harry said he had a surprise for you, for all of us, in fact."

Sirius brightened immediately, but Hermione caught a flash of uneasiness in his eyes at Remus’ name, and wondered once again what was the problem between the two men.

Hermione wasn’t gone for two minuts when Sirius heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, Remus stood on the doorstep. The two men looked at each other, and suddenly Sirius found himself engulfed in Remus’ arms. When he broke the embrace, Sirius saw tears in his eyes. Invincible Remus, crying ! Sirius had never seen that, even in the aftermath of the worst full moons.

"Sirius…, Remus chocked, I didn’t think I would see you again… I didn’t think I would have the chance at last to tell you how sorry I am… "

"What are you talking about ?" said Sirius, befuddled. "I’m the one who should ask for forgiveness, for the irreparable error in judgement I made about Peter."

"But we all made this mistake, Sirius", said Remus. "How could we have suspected Peter of being able to betray James ? He seemed to worship him."

"I think he did", said Sirius thoughtfully. "But as Hermione told me - she’s so wise beyond her age- hero worship isn’t friendship. Peter had always felt protected by James, but then he decided he had found a more powerful leader. Pathetic, disgusting little traitor."

Remus nodded. "Peter always followed James around like a pet. He was ready to do whatever he’d tell him. I realize now that we shouldn’t have encouraged that, as flattering as it was for James. We were young and foolish. But I can’t forgive myself for not having found a way of helping you. For all these years, I felt so useless. I know I couldn’t be the Secret Keeper of course, for Voldemort could have come against me when I was at my weakest, after the full moon. But at least, I should have found a way to reach you. To hear your own version of the facts."

"You can’t blame yourself for that, Moony », said Sirius gently. "Everyone thought I was guilty. All evidences were against me."

"I wasn't everyone. I was your friend", answered Remus darkly. "I _knew_ you. But when I came to see Dumbledore, asking him to do something, he told me that he was sure you were guilty."

"See ? It’s not your fault. Dumbledore’s another matter, by the way. I think you should read that letter. Hermione magicopied it before taking it to the Daily Prophet. You’ll see that nothing was your fault."

Remus read the letter, his frown becoming deeper and deeper. Then he said angrily:

"Well, it seems that the old man had a lot to answer for. I trusted him so much ! Too much. I was so grateful he had accepted me at Hogwarts. I almost believed him."

"Almost ?" said Sirius softly.

"I was sure there was no way you could have betrayed James, I was sure that Peter’s accusation couldn’t be true"… but", added Remus with a sad, apologetic look, "I wasn’t sure you hadn’t actually killed Peter in a fit of anger, if you thought he was the traitor, the Muggles’ death being collateral dammage. I’m so sorry."

"No wonder", sighed Sirius. "What I did during our fifth year showed what I was capable of."

Remus remembered well that morning when he had woken up in Hogwart’s Hospital Wing, a very repentant Sirius at his side, who had explained, desperate for forgiveness : "Snape asked me what we were doing every full moon. It was just a question of time before he’d have put two and two together… He also threatened to tell Malfoy and Avery, to have them spying on us as well. The idea of you being exposed, of people like them knowing about you… I lost it, Remus. I wanted the sneaky bastard to pay for all the times he had snitched on us. I told him that every full moon it was possible to have access to a secret passage to Hogsmeade, by immobilising the Whomping Willow. I explained him how, and challenged him to try. I thought that if he found himself face to face with you, he would be out his mind with terror, and I could place a Memory Charm on him without him using his talents in occlumency. I wanted to follow him from a distance and to pull him out of your way at the last moment. But I remember thinking that if he was bitten, I didn’t care that much, for this way, he wouldn’t be able to expose you without exposing himself. I didn’t consider how you would feel if that happened, or that he could get killed. I only realized it after James had begun running toward the Whomping Willow. I’m so sorry, Remus."

Remus had forgiven him, because he was Sirius, because he was his friend, the one who had first suggested they’d all become Animagi to help him, and because it was no less than a miracle anyway that Sirius had any kind of sense of right and wrong, considering who his parents were and in what kind of atmosphere he had lived. But Remus had remained somehow afraid that his friend, who often showed an incredible lack of self-preservation, would some day forget once more that his actions could have consequences for others that he hadn’t paused to consider.

Remus came back to present as Sirius added :

"What I did that night showed that I wasn’t untainted by the darkness that runs so deep in my family’s blood."

Remus shook his head. "You have nothing in common with your parents, don’t start talking about family blood like them", he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I remember well how distraught you were for days after that episode. Besides, you never wanted anyone to be killed, not even Snape."

"Who would have known then that Snape would become anything else than a filthy Death Eater ? » mused Sirius. "From what Hermione told me, he actually died a hero. I misjudged him as well."

"He did die a hero", said Remus. "But nonethless I don’t think he ever became a truly good person. What if the mother whose death he was partly reponsible for, by telling Voldemort about the prophety, hadn’t been Lily ? Would he have had that change of heart ? I don’t think so. He was only bound by his love for her. And you paid as an horrible price as him, in another way, for a few impulsive moves and the prejudices attached to your family name."

"If only I could have talked to you, and heard your story !", Remus continued, "I tried, you know. I was sure there was no way you could have betrayed James, which meant that you had gone against Peter because you thought he was the Secret Keeper. But James could have chosen someone else in the end, after all, someone less obvious. One of the Longbottoms, for example. Or Mcgonagall, or another member of the Order. But Dumbledore told me he was sure that it was you. And when I asked him to talk to you, or to find a way for me to be allowed to see you, he refused."

"He was right. With your condition, taking side with a supposed Death Eater would have been very dangerous."

"I tried, nonetheless", said Remus. "I managed to convince Frank Longbottom to see lawyers for me, but not a single one wanted to take the case, Crouch was too powerful. I even forged a false authorisation to go to Azkaban, but…"

"What ?" exclaimed Sirius.

"… but unfortunately, the document was sent to Mad Eye for checking. Dumbledore had a hard time pulling me out of this scrape, and he ordered me not to do anything of the kind again, for he wouldn’t be able to save me twice."

"See ?" said Sirius, "You did anything you could, and even more. And yet you knew that a werewolf condemned as a Death Eater wouldn’t even be sent to Azkaban, but to the Dementors’ Kiss."

"Still, you remained in that hell for twelve years, while I went on with my life ! I should have done something else... Or at least try to see if Harry was ok. But Dumbledore had told me he wanted him out of the wizarding world untill he was eleven, and with my condition, I didn’t know if it was wise for me to be in his life."

"You couldn’t have done anything, Moony", repeated Sirius firmly. "Werewolves are tolerated, at best, in our world. You had enough to deal with on your own. How did you cope during all these years we no longer were with you to prevent you from harming yourself every full moon?"

"The best I could. But now, the wolfbane potion helps a lot", replied Remus, not eager to dwell on the subject. "So you’re not angry at me ?" he added hopefully.

"Of course not", exclaimed Sirius. "Once again, I thought it was you who were angry at me, and that it was the reason why you seemed a bit aloof. I understood that, though."

"My God", whispered Remus. "So I even added to your tourments at Grimmauld place, without even realizing it, just because I was too much of a coward to properly apologize."

"Stop that", said Sirius almost angrily, "and never call yourself a coward. You’re one of the bravest person I’ve ever met, and you did everything you could, and even a lot more, considering your own situation. And that’s final. I don’t want to hear one more word on the subject. Besides, I could have confronted you about your supposed resentment as well."

The two men smiled at each others, the shadows that had clouded their friendship all gone at last.

"So you have a family, now", said Sirius after a pause. "I’m so happy for you. Tonks is such a wonderful girl. And I’m looking forward to seing Teddy."

Remus smiled. "Yes, I’m a happy man. And I realized it all the more that I thought for a moment that I had lost Dora. When I woke up, after the battle, she seemed dead and for a moment I wished I had stayed with her in that place…you know ? I vaguely remember you were there too, and James as well."

Sirius nodded. He understood perfectly. He had been at peace, in that strange, indistinct place that looked like the hall of some railway station. He too remembered confusely being with James, talking with him about Harry. But it had been like one of these dreams you sometimes have when you have lost someone you loved. While talking with James, Sirius had remained conscious, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was only temporary, that James and Lily kept him company as if they were all waiting for a train that he only would take. He realized now that this place was probably some kind of anteroom of the realm of Death, a place one had to wait before coming back, or entering the hereafter.

"I too wouldn’t have wanted to come back, if not for Harry… and because Hermione’s face was the first one I saw when I woke up. But even if you had lost Tonks, you had the strongest reason for living. You have your son."

"Yes", smiled Remus. "And not only a reason for living. A reason for enjoying life too."

"That’s why I have something for you", said Sirius firmly. He went to the drawer and retrieved the vial.

"This is the last vial of Nicolas Flamel’s Elixir of Live", he said.

Remus too the vial and paused for a moment, thinking. "Dumbledore left it to you, didn’t he ?" he asked. "Not to me. You’re the one who should have it, to make up for all the years you lost."

"And what good would it do ?" asked Sirius. "I would be an old man with a young body, that’s all. You, on another hand, need to be around as long as possible for Teddy."

Remus smiled. "You’re hardly and old man. Besides, I’d rather say it’s the other way around, for the moment. You’re a young man, in thirty-five years old body."

"What do you mean ?"

"You didn’t live your youth, Siri", answered Remus softly. "You spent it in an Azkaban cell. I marked you, scarred you, of course. But you barely experienced life as an adult. I remember pondering about that, at Grimmauld Place, after several observations. The way you fidgeted in you seat during the longest sessions of the Order, barely able to wait for a decision to be taken. The way you sometimes failed, for all your brilliant intelligence, to catch the carefully weighed allusions and understatements some of the members made, especially the ones involved in politics. The way you felt more at ease with Harry and his friends than with the oldest members of the Order. The way you were as bad at hiding your feelings as you were at twenty. Not all could be explained by your impulsive and fun-loving tendencies, especially as you didn’t seem to have a lot of these left. You hadn’t the chance to experience most of the things a man your age usually has, and that’s why you sometimes felt out of place with us."

"Did I give you that impression ? Well, I suppose that would explain why Molly seemed to feel allowed to lecture me like a child", said Sirius with a loopside smile.

"Don’t make light of what I’m saying. This is your chance to resume the thread of your life at the very moment it was cut off. You must take it."

"No. _You_ must take it. I’m sorry, my friend, but you look ten years older than you should, and you know it."

"But that doesn’t mean I will die sooner, Padfoot. The wolf is strong, as it was clearly shown by what happened when that Death Eater cursed me during the Hogwarts battle. I survived, and Dora as well, even if it’s because I unwillingly made her share my curse", he added sadly.

"But fighting the wolf made you sick, before the wolf bane potion was invented. If you had indulged in the wolf's instincts every full moon, as Greyback did, for example, you wouldn’t look that worn out. The Elixir would give you back the strength of your youth. » Remus sighed.

"I had almost forgotten how stubborn you can be. All I can say is that I won’t accept that vial from you. If you don’t take it, I won’t either."

Sirius smiled. "Hermione had foreseen that you would say that. She’s certainly the most perceptive and empathetic person I’ve ever seen."

"You admire her a lot, don’t you ?" said Remus with a rather strange tone.

"How wouldn’t I ?" answered Sirius dreamily. At that moment, someone knocked at the door.

"That must be Harry", said Remus. "He told me he would join us later, I think he wanted to give us some time alone. Let’s see what surprise he prepared for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Remus. That’s why I always imagined that he’d had tried something to help Sirius. IMO, they were too close friends for Remus not to have had doubts about Sirius’ supposed betrayal of James. So I put the blame on Dumbledore, (sorry for his fans). I don’t like the idea that Sirius hadn’t suggested Remus as the Secret Keeper because he suspected him, either. Why would he have suspected him rather than Peter ? The most obvious reason was Remus' weakened state after each full moon.  
> My apologies for the grammar mistakes. I didn’t have the help of my beta reader for that chapter.  
> Please leave a review !


	7. Pleasant prospects

Harry came in, a huge smile on his face. He gave Sirius a long hug, as if he couldn't convince himself completely that he was actually back. Then the three men settled in the living room.

"Here's my surprise : some holidays together. Me and Ginny, you two, Tonks and Teddy, of course, and Hermione. I invited Ron as well but he declined. I'd had little time, so far, to take interest in my possessions. But among them, there's a nice villa at the Lago di Como. My grand-parents used to have some nice time there. As Hogwart's spring holidays will begin in one week, Remus will be free to go. Hermione will have some free time too, now she has completed her mission", he added, smiling to Sirius. "I'm sure Tonks can come too, as we work in the same team. What do you think ?"

"That's great, Harry, I've never been there and neither has Dora. Let's do that", said Remus.

"Yes", added Sirius, "I've been there once with James and his parents. It's beautiful."

"Well, that's settled", smiled Harry. "And tonight, we all have dinner at my place. Did you ask your parents-in-law if they could come ?" he asked Remus.

"Of course, they'll be there. Andromeda was so glad to hear the news. She wants to see her favorite cousin as soon as possible."

"My God", whispered Sirius, "I've not seen her since 17 years. When I was sent to Azkaban, she was at St Mungo, recovering from the Cruciatus Curse, and Ted was in hiding with Nymphadora. And she was in hiding again when I escaped. Apparently Bellatrix had made it her personal crusade to destroy her own sister and all her family. No wonder that Tonks joined the Order as soon as she was of age."

""Yes", sighed Remus. "That's why we were so afraid when she was submitted to the Cruciatus again for having helped Harry. The first time, it had taken years for her to recover properly. Fortunately, it was not the case the second time. All in all, she has been luckier than the Longbottoms."

"We'll have my in-laws too", said Harry, "and Ron. You'll meet his girlfriend, Amanda. She's a Muggle-born, two years younger than us. She's rather nice, if a little shy."

Just at this moment, Hermione apparated in her living room.

"What are you talking about ?" she asked.

"About dinner at my place, tonight. And about our holidays. You're still up for it ?"

"Of course", she smiled. The prospect of spending time with her friends, and above all with Sirius, after so many months of solitary work, was more than welcome.

"I have news myself", she added, looking at Sirius. "Kingsley wants your innocence to be publicised as widely as possible. Tomorrow there will be a solemn ceremony at the Ministry. Kingsley will make a speech and give you back your wand. All the officials will be there, and the foreign ambassadors. Your rehabilitation will receive a large media coverage in the Muggle world as well. So we all have to get ourselves ready. Sirius, we'll have to find you a ceremony robe."

Sirius frowned. "Is all that really necessary ?"

"Yes, it is", replied Hermione firmly. "And we must be glad that we have Kinglsy as Prime Minister. He'll do whatever it takes to clear up all doubts about your innocence."

"Well, I'm sure Kingsley will improve many things at the Ministry. So he could as well get us rid of that silly dress code."

Hermione knew that Sirius's light words were hiding his discomfort at the prospect of being exposed to the public gaze. What would it be like, after spending so many years alone, or in hiding, or in an indistinct place between life and death ?

"I'm sure you'll look good in a ceremony robe, she said with a teasing smile. All your ancestors did, as far as I know from Grimauld Place's portraits gallery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. But the next one is coming soon.


	8. Andromeda

The dinner party was going well. Hermione smiled at the sight of Sirius, his eyes full of life, laughing at some funny story Remus was telling about Hagrid's new monstrous pet.

As for her, she was sitting next to Andromeda. She was glad to be rather far from Ron, who was still a little resentful over the breaking of their engagement, and from Amanda and Ginny, with whom she had rather strained relationships, in spite of her efforts to be friendly.

Andromeda was a very nice woman. She had the haughty good looks that was the Blacks' distinctive mark. But her beautiful face, aged by many years of suffering, had a sweet expression. Her eyes as well were brightening any time she looked at her cousin.

"I didn't think I would see Sirius again", she said. "He was my favorite baby cousin, you know. He and I never got along with the rest of the family. We were allies against the rest of them."

"I always wondered how Sirius had managed to become the man he is, growing up with such a family", said Hermione, shivering at the memory of Walburga Black's dreadful portrait.

"He didn't become different. He was different from the start", answered Andromeda. "As warm-hearted and impulsive as they were cold and calculating. As traighforward as they were devious. As boisterous and fun-loving as they were collected and straight-laced. He was getting himself in trouble all the time. I remember the first time I covered up for him. He was five and he had broken some precious family herloom. I said it was me. As a guest, I was only lectured, and not hexed and locked up in a room as he'd certainly have been."

Hermione's chest constricted at the thought of the abuses Sirius had suffered as a child.

After a pause, Andromeda went on : "Maybe they would have been less hard on him if he hadn't been that beautiful and talented. But all the eyes were on him as soon as he entered a room, and instead of making them proud of him as he was, it only made them hell-bent on forcing him to live up to their expectations. And that's how he spent all his childhood being told what a disappointing heir he was for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He had only me on his side, and uncle Alphard, bless him. I remember what he said to Sirius one day, after aunt Walburga had yelled at him for having played with a Muggle child who lived nearby. Sirius was no more than six years old, and he was sad, even if he tried not to let it show. Uncle Alphard told him that he didn't have to be the son Walgurga wanted to have, that he just had to be himself, and grow up as a good person. Sirius never forgot that. I think he decided at a very young age that if he couldn't be the son his parents wanted as an heir, he'd become their worst nightmare as a son. A goal I think he achieved quite perfectly", she added, laughing.

"I'm afraid that both of you you had a very unhappy childhood", replied Hermione.

"It wasn't all that bad", replied Andromeda. "When we were young, Narcissa and I got along quite well. It was the same for Sirius and Regulus. And Uncle Alphard took a liking to Sirius and invited him at his place every holiday. Because he had a huge fortune and could favour whoever he wanted in his will, Sirius' parents agreed. It allowed him a measure of freedom during several years. As for me, things only got really bad with my parents when I fell in love with Ted. She smiled sadly. He was my own personal rebellion. But Sirius was a rebel at heart."

Hermione glanced again lovingly at Sirius, and realized suddenly that Molly was observing her, frowning. A little ill at ease, without knowing exactly why, Hermione looked away and resumed her conversation with Andromeda.

"I'm really sorry for your loss", she said. "Ted was such a courageous man."

"He had to", said Andromeda with another wistful smile, "for daring marry me against the will of the Black family. And in spite of my long illness, in spite of the danger, we had years of happiness. I hope it will be Sirius's turn, now. He didn't deserve what he's been through. He deserves to be loved", she added with a knowing look that made Hermione wonder if the older woman had seen right through her.

"But even if the war is over", Andromeda continued, "danger might not be that far away. He's the heir of the House of Black, now, and I suspect that his way of living up to that responsability will not be appreciated by everyone. Not all the pureblood supremacists joined Voldemort. Many of them prefered to wait and see the outcome of the war. You, Harry, Remus and I will have to watch over him, especially as prudence has never been his strong suit."

Again, Hermione's chest tightened a little at these words. But she decided it was not the moment to worry. Sirius was back, they were having a nice dinner, surrounded with friends. Tomorrow, he would be officially cleared of all charges, and within a week, they would be together, on the shores of a beautiful Italian lake.


	9. First push in the right direction

Hermione sighed contently. She was reclining on one of the comfy deckchairs scattered on the marble terrace of the villa, overlooking exquisite gardens. Beyond them was the turquoise water lake, surrounded by beautiful mountains bathing in a pure, slightly bluish light.

Over a nearby meadow, Sirius, Harry and Tonks, with Teddy in front of her on her broom, were trying to catch a Golden Snitch. For a while, Hermione looked at them, smiling at the little boy's delight and admiring Sirius' easy grace.

It was difficult to realize that just two weeks before, they were still in London. They've had extremely taxing days, to say the least. The ceremony itself, of course, had been a glorious moment, and the culmination of years of fighting and hard work. Sirius had formally received his wand back from Kinglsey Shaklebolt, who in a long speech had recalled the whole story of his unjust imprisonment and the part he had taken in the fight against Voldemort, before stressing the necessity of changing the laws that had allowed such a failure in justice. He had praised as well Hermione's courage during the war, her patient research and remarkable knowledge of ancient magics, at such a young age.

They had both been the focus of general attention. She had withstood it rather well, feeling self-confident in the purple formal dress Sirius had complimented her for. As for him, his black, soberly silver embroidered robe had made him look like some wizard prince of the past. But anyhow, even clad in jeans and a ligth blue shirt, as he was now, he looked every bit like the aristocrat he so adamantly refused to be.

If the ceremony had been rather stressful for both of them, it had been nothing compared to the questioning they had been submitted to by many journalists. Some of them had been no better than Rita Skeeter herself, in Hermione's opinion. Some magazine writers had asked her, with very knowing looks, what had made her decide to devote three full years of her life to a research with such an uncertain outcome. But Sirius had been the target of the most intrusive questions, such as how it felt to be locked up at Azkaban as an innocent, how he had kept his sanity, if he resented Dumbledore's betrayal or, worst of all, what it was like beyond the Veil. Hermione had seen him become more and more tense, for his memories of the afterlife, of the contact he had felt with his deceased loved ones, was something he didn't want to share with anyone aside from his closest friends.

But now, all this was behind them, and Hermione was glad to see that Sirius, still too pale and thin when they had arrived, looked now fully recovered, with his sun tanned skin and well defined muscles.

Her musing was interrupted as Remus crossed the terrace and sat in a deckchair next to her. He was holding a book, as usual, but instead of opening it, he looked pointedly at her and said :

"He won't make the first move, you know."

"What do you mean ?" answered Hermione, blushing.

"I think you know it. Or will you deny that you have feeling for Sirius ?"

After a pause, Hermione gave in.

"Am I that obvious ?"

"You are, my dear. Both of you are. But as strongly as Sirius feels for you, he won't act on it."

"Are you sure he has feeling for me ?"

"Oh yes. It's quite obvious from the way he talks about you and the way he looks at you, especially when you're not looking at him. Besides, Sirius has never been very good at hiding his feelings, and I can tell you that he has fallen head over heels for you. But I know as well that he will battle his feelings as long as he can."

Hermion's heart began to race at these words, a sweet warmth invading her chest. Remus knew Sirius so well that she hardly doubted his words.

"My God, if you're right… ! But if he has feeling for me, why wouldn't he admit it ? You're the one who told me about his quite busy love life in Hogwarts. He seemed to have his way with women", she smiled.

"Well, you've seen the way most of the witches ogled him at the ceremony. Imagine what it could be like with a crowd of teenagers. There was constantly a passel of girls trying to catch his attention. What a boy can do ?" Remus added with a smile. "So yes, he's had many girlfriends, but he very seldom initiated the relationship. And except once, it never lasted very long."

"Why so ?", asked Hermione, suddenly a little worried.

"Well, for two main reasons. The first one is that contrary to popular belief, exceptional beauty can be a curse and not a blessing when it comes to finding your kindred spirit. Most of these girls were rather shallow and only saw his looks, and not who he was. Some others were different, and could have been a good match for him, but he had his own issues. Considering what his family was, the way his parents treated him, it was particularly difficult for him to open up. For everyone, he was one of Hogwarts' most popular and brilliant students, without a worry in the world. It wasn't just a facade, for making light of a situation has always been his way of coping with it. But only the three of us knew better. And the same way James and Sirius made their job to watch over me every full mood, James and I made our job to watch over Sirius any time he was tempted to do stupid, dangerous things just to forget for a while the anger and pain he kept bottled up inside him. Getting him to open up, to talk to us about his hurts, took time and patience. But the girls wanted his trust all at once, just because they were dating. For Sirius, it was far from being that simple

"But you needn't worry about that", Remus continued, "for he trusts you completely, the same way he trusts Harry, the same way he trusted James. All what you need to do is to show him what you feel for him… If you are sure of these feelings", he added with a very serious look.

"I'm sure", replied Hermione fervently.

"I do hope so. For he's been hurt far to much already, in so many ways. I don't know if even I, who have experienced rejection many times, because of my condition, can really imagine what he has been through. For at least I began life with loving, caring parents. And Dumbledore gave me my chance. But Sirius was first rejected and publicly disowned by his parents, then vilified by the Wizarding world as a whole, that decided he was guilty witout even giving him a chance to defend himself. Because of Dumbledore's attitude, no one in the Order did anything to hear his version of the facts, save from one single and insufficient attempt I made in the beginning. For twelve years, he's been completely abandoned. Would the strongest self-esteem resist that ? Besides, I know he feels specially unworthy of you, precisely because he thinks so highly of you. He thinks he's too old, too damaged. He won't allow himself to show you his feelings."

Hermione nodded, lost in thoughts. "Thank you, Remus", she said. "I don't know how, yet, but I'll find a way of convincing him that I can't consider being with anyone else but him. It has always been him, you know. I realize that now. I only tried to make it work with Ron because we were so close, as friends, that I thought it could be enough. But it wasn't. I still feel bad for hurting him. Fortunately, he has Amanda, now."

Remus nodded, smiling encouragingly, and didn't share with Hermione his personal opinion that Ron considered only Amanda as second best. He didn't want to add to his his young friend's guilt, especially as she would need all her power of persuasion to get Sirius out of his self-imposed boundaries.


	10. A perfect kiss at a bad time.

"And now, what about having a good swim ?" asked Sirius.

The mock Quidditch training was over, and all the players had gathered on the terrace with Hermione and Remus.

"Good idea", answered Hermione. They hadn't used the beach a lot so far, because the weather, though sunny, hadn't been warm enough.

Remus shook his head. "I'm far too comfortable here", he said. "And I want to finish that book."

"I'll join you later, but for now I must take Teddy upstairs for his nap", said Tonks.

"Well, it seems it will be just the two of you", smiled Harry. "Arthur and Molly will arrive soon, probably by floo Powder, and Ginny and I will wait for them inside."

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Sirius were walking down the path leading to the villa's small beach. Hermione realized that it was not the first time she was left conveniently alone with Sirius. It was not suprising that Ginny and Harry, the lovebirds, tended to keep to themselves, especially as Ginny had a hard time hiding that she was not particularly pleased with Hermione's presence. The redhead wasn't completely exempt from the jealous tendencies that seemed to be a family trademark, and it was difficult for her to accept that it was Hermione, and not her, who had shared Harry's adventures and dangers for years. But Tonks and Remus, as well, tended to disappear with Teddy more and more often.

They reached the small stony beach and began to undress. Sirius' burning, admirative look followed her as she entered the water in her red bathing suit, and she had to admit that Remus was right, and that what he felt for her was certainly more than deep affection and gratitude for her efforts on his behalf. As for her, she couldn't look away from his well-toned body, as perfect as the marble statues of the villa.

They began swimming. Hermione had learnt how to swim in the muggle way, of course, and she was very surprised to see that it seemed to be the case for Sirius as well.

"You didn't use the fluctuo charm ?" she asked.

"Of course not", said Sirius, laughing. "One only needs it until they know how to coordinate their movements. When I was a kid, my parents always insisted that we used the charm, even if we didn't need it anymore, so that we wouldn't swim 'like Muggles'. I remember that it was one of the first occasions when I realized how snobish and stupid my parents could be with their obsession with wizards' superiority."

They raced, dived, and then, coming back near the edge, began to splash one another. Suddenly, Hermione's foot slipped on an alga-covered stone under the water and lost her balance. Sirius caught her just in time. The closeness of his bare chest, his rapid breathing near her cheek were too intoxicating, and before she could realize what she was doing, she had taken his face in her hands and kissed his perfect lips. For a few seconds, he froze, but the thought of pulling back had barely crossed Hermione's mind before he was kissing her back passionately, his hands running through her hair, roaming over her back, her hips. Hermione had never been kissed that way, never imagined how perfect it could be, as time seemed to have stopped.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the path. People were coming, hidden from sight by a cover of trees and bushy rhododendrons.

"Now you're going to see our little beach", said Ginny's voice.

They abruptly pulled away, Hermione sitting on a nearby rock while Sirius dived back in the water.

As the newcomers, Ginny and her parents, appeared out of the bush and reached the beach, Arthur greeted them with his usual cheefulness. But Molly's smile was obviously forced.


	11. Second push in the right direction.

It seemed to Hermione that this dinner would never end. Since Arthur and Molly's arrival, she hadn't found any possibility to have some time alone with Sirius. They had all gathered on the terrace before dinner. Sirius seemed to avoid her gaze, and took little part to the general conversation, a faraway, sad expression in his eyes. Added to that, Hermione had caught several looks from Molly, directed at Sirius, that could only be described as malevolent glares.

Tonks as well had noticed that somehting seemed to be wrong with both Hermione and Sirius. Luckily, it was time for Teddy to go to bed, and the little boy, who had taken a liking to Sirius, declared that he wanted one of his cousin's bedtime story (Sirius had proved to be surprisingly good at that). Tonks saw in that request an opportunity to take the man aside and talk some sense into him.

And so, once Teddy was tucked into bed, his eyes full of dreams, she grabbed Sirius' arm, led him to the nearby fancy game room that had once been Jame's, and asked him abruptly :

"What happened between you and Hermione ? I saw you glance at her with some kind of guilty expression any time she didn't looked your way."

Sirius sighed. "We kissed. This afternoon at the beach."

"At last ! No need to look that gloomy. That's the best thing you did since you arrived here. Hermione is crazy about you."

"It shouldn't have happened", said Sirius darkly. "I've been completely irresponsible, once again."

"Why should you be the responsible one ?" smiled Tonks. "Hermione is a big girl, she can make her own choices, like I did when I chose Remus."

"It's not the same thing", said Sirius.

"Why ever not ?"

"Because Remus, though quite old for you, is one of the kindest, most thoughtful men in the world."

"Siri", said Tonks gently, "you know how much I love Remus, but in my opinion you're as admirable as he is, in your own way."

Sirious let out a bitter, barkink laugh. "Remus didn't get his best friends killed, didn't get himself locked up because of his own stupidity."

"You're far too hard on yourself", replied Tonks. "You did what you thought was best when you suggested Peter as the Secret Keeper, according to Remus, he seemed to uttlerly worship James. You were ready to attract Voldemort's attention on you, you were ready to die to protect Peter and his secret. And what would you have done if Dumbledore hadn't kept Harry from you ? Wouldn't you have abandonned any idea of revenge on Peter, to take care of your godson?"

"Of course. But…"

"Then stop blaming yourself", said Tonks firmly. "You're not responsible for Harry spending his childhood at the Dursleys', Dumbledore is. And you're the one who paid the highest price for one mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, or thinks they have. I know that Remus can't forgive himself for not having found a way of helping you … as if he could have done anything, with his condition !"

"Whatever", said Sirius, "she could do so much better than me."

"Don't you know how much she admires you ? Besides, that's not the point. The point is, you're the one she wants, and that's final. Just as I wouldn't have settled with anyone else but Remus, once I'd met him. If he had stuck stubbornly to his own stupid idea of what was the noble thing to do, I'd have remained single all my life, I think."

"Why do you think Hermione broke up with Ron ?"

"Why don't you ask her ? Anyway, if you want my opinion, you're a far better match for her than him, and not just on the intellectual level. You're both fiercely loyal, selfless, completely committed to your beliefs. And you are complementary too. You could teach her to take things more lightly sometimes, and maybe she'd be able to put some sense into you, when needed, she added with a smile. So stop being an idiot, tell him you love her, and allow yourself to be happy at last."

"But she might get over her present feelings and find someone who…"

"Stop that. Think of all what she has done for you. Do you want to make her miserable ? For I can tell you that she'll be very, very miserable if you don't give a chance to that relationship. For her, it has always been you. She said as much to Remus this afternoon. I think she began dating Ron because he was safe, because he was a friend, and she couldn't take an interest in anyone else, as her heart belonged to you. Do you think you'll make her miserable, if you marry her ?"

"I'd do verything I could to make her happy, you know that", said Sirius fevently.

"The same way Remus makes me happy, every single day. Werewolf curse and all. Don't I look happy ?" she added, with an half affectionate, half mocking smile.

Sirius smiled back, the light of a new hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, Dora", he said. "Maybe you're right."

"You bet I am !"


	12. Meddling Molly

Hermione woke up for the second time at the piercing sound of a voice, coming from a person obviously standing just in front of the pavillion. Molly, Hermione realized, still half-asleep, as she caught the end of a sentence :

"… are perfect together. That break-up was a mistake. But you had to put yourself in the way, hadn't you ? You had to see if you could make her fall in love with you, the same way you did with all these girls you dated at Hogwarts ! I heard about that !"

"Stupid, meddling woman", muttered Hermione. It was so much like her, to form a biased opinion based upon bits of gossips. What did she know about Sirius anyway ? She might be his cousin, but she was almost fifteen years older than him, and they had never seen much of each other. Yet she should have been able to realize that there was much more in Sirius than his reputation at Hogwarts.

There had been a time when Hermione liked Molly quite well, for having given Harry a place in her family when he had nowhere to go. But her view on her had changed when she had noticed how much of a bully the woman could be, and had turned into utter dislike since that famous day at Grimmault place, when Molly had questioned Sirius' abilities and legitimacy as Harry's parent, the one relationship that kept him together. Worst injustice of all, she had even faulted Sirius for not having been able to watch over Harry while in Azkaban, thus rubbing salt on one of Sirius's deepest wounds.

As Hermione looked for her discarded dress, she heard Sirius's deep baritone voice as he answered quietly :

"What we have Hermione and I has nothing to do with what I did in Hogwarts as a teen, Molly."

"Besides", shrieked Molly, obviously not listening, "even if you didn't age beyond the Veil, you're born twenty years before her. And don't you think she deserves better than a man who spent most of his adult life in prison ?"

"Why, you vicious old ghoul !" Hermione exclaimed aloud as she fumbled with the buttons of her dress. She had to come out immediately. At Grimmauld Place, Sirius hadn't said anything in his own defense. And what if Molly's cruel words revived his scruples ?

But then she heard his voice, clear and firm, as he gave Molly this calm answer :

"I don't think you have a say in what Hermione or I can choose to do with our lives, Molly. So would you please mind your own business ?"

Hermione burst open the door of the pavillion at that very moment, a smile of triumph on her lips, but anger flaring in her eyes.

"Yes. You do that ! And put this as well into that thick skull of yours, Molly : I've realized that Ron and I weren't made for each other long before I had any hope that Sirius would ever want my love. And now that he does, I could never, ever be with anyone else. For who could be compared to him ? Aside from the fact that we're perfect for each other, just think a little of all what he did. He chose the side of Light, against the incredible pressure of his dreadful family. Then he withstood his unfair imprisonment and the Dementors' assaults on his mind without losing his sanity, a feat yet unseen, because he's that strong. After twelve years in Azkaban, he could have been embittered, he could have changed side even, but he didn't. He sided once again with those who had betrayed or abandonned him, because his one single preoccupation, including when he was on the run, was Harry's safety. He risked a fate worse than death to watch over Harry the year of the Triwizard Tournament, instead of hiding safely abroad, as he could have. You'd see all that, as I and the others do, if you weren't some kind of mama bear who doesn't think at all, as soon as she believes that one of his cubs' interest is threatened."

"And now let me tell you one final thing", Hermione added in an even fiercer tone. "If you once again reproach Sirius the most unfair thing that ever happened to him, his long imprisonment, as you already did twice, I'm afraid I'll have to tell Harry I don't want to see you ever again."

Molly listened to that angry tirade without a word, mouth gaping open like a fish, as she took in Hermione's messy hair and wrong buttoned dress. Obviously she had thought that Sirius was alone on the terrace after a morning walk. Hermione was glad that her dishevelled appearance was making a point all by itself.

Suddenly, Ron's mother turned on her heels and walked away, muttering something that actually sounded like the word 'sorry'.

Hermione looked at Sirius, her eyes smiling.

"I always wanted to say these things to her. From the day she was so mean to you at Grimmauld place, in her stubborn denial of Harry's need to be informed of what was going on. I was completely mad at her then, and I always regretted I hadn't said anything. Why didn't you, by the way ?"

"Well, maybe I wasn't completely sure that what she said wasn't partly true. Life in that lovely old house of mine could be quite depressing. But above all, I thought that Harry considered her as a mother. I didn't want to upset him. Merlin knows he didn't need that !"

"I'm so glad she didn't make you change your mind about us !"

Sirius smirked. "Molly is one of the latest person who could make me change my mind about anything, And nothing", he added with a suddenlty softened expression, "could make me renounce what we have now. I love you so much. Last night… I never, ever experienced anything alike", he added passionately.

"It's the same for me", whispered Hermione.

"So… will you marry me ?"

"You know I will. Any time. But the sooner, the better", she added with a grin.

They shared an tender kiss. Then, as they walked toward the house, Sirius looked at her with that loopside, mischievous smile she loved so much.

"Well my dear, I hope you hadn't dreamt of a bethrothal anouncement at the end of a fancy dinner. For I think that breakfast will have to do it !"


	13. Meddling Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somme Molly bashing. Sorry for her fans !

Hermione woke up for the second time at the piercing sound of a voice, coming from a person obviously standing just in front of the pavillion. Molly, Hermione realized, still half-asleep, as she caught the end of a sentence :

"… are perfect together. That break-up was a mistake. But you had to put yourself in the way, hadn't you ? You had to see if you could make her fall in love with you, the same way you did with all these girls you dated at Hogwarts ! I heard about that !"

"Stupid, meddling woman", muttered Hermione. It was so much like her, to form a biased opinion based upon bits of gossips. What did she know about Sirius anyway ? She might be his cousin, but she was almost fifteen years older than him, and they had never seen much of each other. Yet she should have been able to realize that there was much more in Sirius than his reputation at Hogwarts.

There had been a time when Hermione liked Molly quite well, for having given Harry a place in her family when he had nowhere to go. But her view on her had changed when she had noticed how much of a bully the woman could be, and had turned into utter dislike since that famous day at Grimmault place, when Molly had questioned Sirius' abilities and legitimacy as Harry's parent, the one relationship that kept him together. Worst injustice of all, she had even faulted Sirius for not having been able to watch over Harry while in Azkaban, thus rubbing salt on one of Sirius's deepest wounds.

As Hermione looked for her discarded dress, she heard Sirius's deep baritone voice as he answered quietly :

"What we have Hermione and I has nothing to do with what I did in Hogwarts as a teen, Molly."

"Besides", shrieked Molly, obviously not listening, "even if you didn't age beyond the Veil, you're born twenty years before her. And don't you think she deserves better than a man who spent most of his adult life in prison ?"

"Why, you vicious old ghoul !" Hermione exclaimed aloud as she fumbled with the buttons of her dress. She had to come out immediately. At Grimmauld Place, Sirius hadn't said anything in his own defense. And what if Molly's cruel words revived his scruples ?

But then she heard his voice, clear and firm, as he gave Molly this calm answer :

"I don't think you have a say in what Hermione or I can choose to do with our lives, Molly. So would you please mind your own business ?"

Hermione burst open the door of the pavillion at that very moment, a smile of triumph on her lips, but anger flaring in her eyes.

"Yes. You do that ! And put this as well into that thick skull of yours, Molly : I've realized that Ron and I weren't made for each other long before I had any hope that Sirius would ever want my love. And now that he does, I could never, ever be with anyone else. For who could be compared to him ? Aside from the fact that we're perfect for each other, just think a little of all what he did. He chose the side of Light, against the incredible pressure of his dreadful family. Then he withstood his unfair imprisonment and the Dementors' assaults on his mind without losing his sanity, a feat yet unseen, because he's that strong. After twelve years in Azkaban, he could have been embittered, he could have changed side even, but he didn't. He sided once again with those who had betrayed or abandonned him, because his one single preoccupation, including when he was on the run, was Harry's safety. He risked a fate worse than death to watch over Harry the year of the Triwizard Tournament, instead of hiding safely abroad, as he could have. You'd see all that, as I and the others do, if you weren't some kind of mama bear who doesn't think at all, as soon as she believes that one of his cubs' interest is threatened."

"And now let me tell you one final thing", Hermione added in an even fiercer tone. "If you once again reproach Sirius the most unfair thing that ever happened to him, his long imprisonment, as you already did twice, I'm afraid I'll have to tell Harry I don't want to see you ever again."

Molly listened to that angry tirade without a word, mouth gaping open like a fish, as she took in Hermione's messy hair and wrong buttoned dress. Obviously she had thought that Sirius was alone on the terrace after a morning walk. Hermione was glad that her dishevelled appearance was making a point all by itself.

Suddenly, Ron's mother turned on her heels and walked away, muttering something that actually sounded like the word 'sorry'.

Hermione looked at Sirius, her eyes smiling.

"I always wanted to say these things to her. From the day she was so mean to you at Grimmauld place, in her stubborn denial of Harry's need to be informed of what was going on. I was completely mad at her then, and I always regretted I hadn't said anything. Why didn't you, by the way ?"

"Well, maybe I wasn't completely sure that what she said wasn't partly true. Life in that lovely old house of mine could be quite depressing. But above all, I thought that Harry considered her as a mother. I didn't want to upset him. Merlin knows he didn't need that !"

"I'm so glad she didn't make you change your mind about us !"

Sirius smirked. "Molly is one of the latest person who could make me change my mind about anything, And nothing", he added with a suddenlty softened expression, "could make me renounce what we have now. I love you so much. Last night… I never, ever experienced anything alike", he added passionately.

"It's the same for me", whispered Hermione.

"So… will you marry me ?"

"You know I will. Any time. But the sooner, the better", she added with a grin.

They shared an tender kiss. Then, as they walked toward the house, Sirius looked at her with that loopside, mischievous smile she loved so much.

"Well my dear, I hope you hadn't dreamt of a bethrothal anouncement at the end of a fancy dinner. For I think that breakfast will have to do it !"


	14. The ring

On the evening of the same day, Hermione was sitting once more on the terrace, waiting for Sirius who had decided to go to London for a few hours. She had a strong feeling that that unexpected trip had something to do with an engagement ring.

The announce of their betrothal, at the breakfast table, had raised a concert of cheers from everyone, save a nonetheless very subdued Molly.

Tonks came to sit near Hermione, and they remained silent for a while, enjoying the sunset on the lake.

"Have you talked again with Sirius about the Elixir ?" asked Tonks suddenly.

"No. But I'm sure that now Remus has told him that he wouldn't take it without him, he will decide to do it."

"How do you feel about it ?"

"Well, I know I'd love a twenty years old Sirius as much as I love him now, the same way I'll still love him when he'll be as old as Merlin", Hermione replied. "But I know it would indeed do some good to Remus, so I'm glad that they will share the Elixir. I know that Sirius thinks it could be used for other people, but there's enough in the vial for that as well."

Hearing some footsteps behind them, Hermione turned around and saw Sirius coming. Her heart fastened and she wondered if there would ever be a time when the very sight of him would cease to trigger such overwhelming feelings.

In his eyes, she could see feelings matching her owns. She barely noticed that Tonks had rose from her seat and was walking away, after a smile to both of them.

Sirius sat down on the deckchair Tonks had left and presented her a small box.

"That day couldn't end without me giving this to you. Just an insufficient symbol of my infinite love for you, of my promise to commit every single day of my life to your happiness."

Hermione oppened the box, and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, set with with diamonds and rubies.

"Oh Sirius, it's so beautiful", she said. Hermione put the beautiful ring on her finger, her eyes smiling at him. He took her head in both his hands and they kissed longly, passionately.

The End


End file.
